Dans la bouche
by Haldol
Summary: Confrontation très particulière entre Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling. Si Lecter s'en prend à Clarice, que peut-il bien vouloir d'elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**DANS LA BOUCHE**

— **La suite du Silence des agneaux —**

**Résumé** : Clarice est désormais agent spécial au FBI. Elle vit seule dans une petite maison à l'ouest de la ville. Elle a décidé de vouer sa vie au FBI à poursuivre Lecter, se sentant responsable de son évasion. Lecter s'agace de ce comportement. Il lui avait dit, au téléphone, juste après s'être enfuit : " le monde est vaste ". Il aurait souhaité que chacun s'occupe de ses affaires.

Confrontation très particulière entre Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling. Si Lecter s'en prend à Clarice, que peut-il bien vouloir d'elle ?

**Place de la fic** : Un an après le Silence des agneaux.

**Classement** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : pour moi, Clarice ne peut être que Jodie Foster.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Clarice reposa la tasse de café vide devant elle et releva les yeux vers Ardelia. Son amie, qui était devenue agent spécial du FBI en même temps qu'elle, un an plus tôt, était assise en face d'elle, à la terrasse d'un café du centre de Washington. Quantico était bien loin aujourd'hui. Désormais, chacune avait sa vie. Clarice se mit machinalement à jouer avec un sucre :

- Bon, alors, le trafic de stups, ça te branche ? Tu comptes rester définitivement au DEA ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'instant j'aime bien travailler dans ce service : beaucoup d'action, c'est violent, mais ce n'est pas… comment dire… glauque ».

Clarice eut un sourire en coin et plaisanta, geignant l'indignation :

- Quoi ? Insinuerais-tu que mon département baigne dans une ambiance malsaine ?

Ardelia se mit à rire :

- C'est glauque, oui ! Franchement, les horreurs des tueurs en série me glacent et je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler dans ce département, vivre avec la mémoire de ces corps torturés, ces souffrances, ces photos morbides, ces corps violentés, éventrés… Moi, ça me filerait des cauchemars.

- Je ne dis pas que ça ne perturbe pas mes nuits…

- Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autre chose, de tes nuits ! » soupira Ardelia. Elle enchaîna aussitôt : « Tu as des nouvelles de Mike ? » Clarice secoua la tête et regarda au loin, fuyant les yeux inquisiteurs de son amie. Ardelia prit une voix toute douce :

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes séparé ? Trois mois ?

- Quatre…

- Il te manque ? » questionna Ardelia. Clarice la regarda un instant fixement, cherchant une réponse honnête, cherchant à expliquer la réalité de ses sentiments. Elle finit par répondre : « Non ». La réponse la surprenait elle-même. « On était comme deux étrangers, sans intérêts communs, sans projets… Rien…

- Ah… » fit Ardelia, gênée. « Et cet ancien copain de lycée dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Terry ? » Clarice haussa les sourcils, comme étonnée. « Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été diplômés la même année qu'on peut construire un couple. On a dîné ensemble, la semaine dernière. Franchement, la soirée fut ennuyeuse… Oh ! Il est gentil, ce n'est pas le problème, mais il ne s'intéresse qu'aux assurances, aux placements financiers. J'ai même cru un instant qu'il allait essayait, entre le dessert et le café, de me placer une épargne retraite ! »

Ardelia éclata de rire :

- Ah ! Tes amours sont toujours savoureuses !

- Surtout pour les autres… » fit Clarice, entre sourire amusé et moue boudeuse. Elle se sentit un peu amère : « Le célibat, c'est bien mais… bon… De temps en temps j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mes pensées, les choses de la vie…

- Clarice… » commença Ardelia avec prudence : « Ne te vexe surtout pas mais tu es difficile. Tous les hommes t'ennuient…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Mike t'ennuyait. Ce Terry t'ennuie. Rappeles-toi ! Déjà, à Quantico, Peter t'ennuyait ! Tu ne lui as même pas donné sa chance, repoussant toutes ses invitations à sortir !

- Mais j'étais sur le cas Lecter !

- Oui, et aujourd'hui, Clarice, c'est encore la même chose… Le bon docteur Lecter est toujours là, au centre de tes préoccupations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda la jeune femme, la voix soudainement un peu faible.

Ardelia se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle finit par se décider :

- Je t'en prie, surtout, ne le prends pas mal mais les tueurs en série sont au centre de ta vie… Et Lecter tout particulièrement… Y a-t-il encore de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Clarice marqua le coup. Elle se laissa couler en arrière sur sa chaise, secouée.

Ardelia, avec prudence et douceur, ajouta : « Sois lucide et regarde : rien que pour arriver à prendre un petit café avec toi aujourd'hui, ça a été toute une histoire. Tu n'avais pas le temps. Tu n'as _jamais_ le temps. Et sincèrement, l'homme de ta vie doit passer _avant_ Lecter, pas après.

- Tu as parlé avec Mike, toi » fit Clarice, soupçonneuse. Ardelia secoua négativement la tête.

- Non… Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui parler. Toute son attitude, ses soupirs, ses regards exaspérés lorsque tu parlais de Lecter.

- Mais c'est mon boulot ! C'est normal que j'en parle.

- Clarice… » soupira Ardelia. « Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu ne parles que de ça. Tout le temps, à tout le monde. Lecter le cannibale t'a dévorée, à sa façon… Il a pris toute la place ». Clarice se sentit blessée.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que je me sens coupable ?

- Coupable ? » Ardelia tombait des nues : « mais coupable de quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu te sens responsable de son évasion ? » La jeune métisse fut soudainement très triste pour son amie : « Oh ! Clarice, non ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est Krendell le responsable ! C'est lui qui a pris les mauvaises décisions, pas toi.

- Tu te trompes ! Dans l'enchaînement des causes, Crawford et moi, on est en première ligne. C'est moi qui ai fait cette proposition stupide de coopération contre une semaine de vacances à Lecter.

- Clarice, arrêtes ! Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, alors blâme Crawford ! Il est le chef du service, c'est lui qui t'a envoyée, en bon petit soldat, exécuter ses ordres.

- Et moi, j'ai obéi car je voulais tellement réussir ! Tellement ! Je voulais sauver cette fille, impressionner Crawford, duper Lecter…

- Et tu as sauvé la fille…

- Et j'ai laissé échapper Lecter. Maintenant, je dois le retrouver.

- Ne mets pas tout sur tes épaules. C'est le FBI qui doit retrouver Lecter, Crawford, tous les agents… » tenta de plaider Ardelia. Mais Clarice leva vers elle un drôle de regard :

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis '_en charge_' ». Clarice eut un drôle de regard, mi fier, mi excité : « Crawford m'a donné le dossier Lecter ».

Ardelia poussa un soupir exaspéré :

- Oh ! Non ! Clarice… »

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lecter, terré dans l'ombre, observait les allées et venues de Clarice depuis des semaines. Il l'espionnait dès qu'elle était chez elle, depuis une maison voisine inoccupée. Ainsi, il n'éveillait aucun soupçon.

La vue, depuis la chambre, était excellente : il plongeait directement, grâce à une lunette astrologique qu'il avait acheté, dans le salon et le séjour de Clarice. Dès qu'elle était chez elle, il la mâtait sans discontinuer.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle sortait peu. Elle avait une vie casanière, pour ne pas dire ennuyante. Hormis quelques missions surprises qui l'entraînaient deux ou trois jours hors de l'Etat, la vie de l'agent Starling était réglée comme du papier à musique : un jogging le matin, vers 6h, avant de déjeuner, la journée au boulot, et des soirées généralement passées à domicile, hormis quelques sorties généralement le samedi. Mais les rares fois où un homme avait raccompagné Clarice, il n'avait pas été invité à entrer. Cela simplifiait la tâche du bon docteur. Clarice était seule. Complètement seule.

Ce fait lui mettait de drôles d'idées en tête.

Lecter eut un drôle de sourire en imaginait la réaction de Clarice si elle apprenait à quoi il pensait en l'observant à travers sa longue vue.

Il aimait la regarder marcher de long en large sur le parquet du séjour, un dictaphone à la main. Son pas était souple, gracile… Il était évident qu'elle continuait de pratiquer beaucoup de sport. Lecter soupira : quel dommage qu'un tel corps, si magistralement sculpté, si jeune et si vigoureux, ne profite à personne, pas même à un amant. Sa peau si blanche devait être si douce, si soyeuse… un touché de pêche, non ? se prit-il à rêver.

Il aimait aussi l'observer lorsque, affalée sur son canapé couleur ivoire, elle feuilletait des rapports, lunettes sur le nez, l'air sérieux et absorbé. Hannibal aimait se demander, à se moment-là, si elle était en train de s'occuper de lui : était-ce son dossier qu'elle avait sur les genoux ? Etait-ce à lui qu'elle pensait tandis qu'il l'espionnait, en secret et dans l'ombre ? Cette pensée lui était très agréable. Lecter adorait l'idée d'être au centre de la vie de Clarice, même si, en dépit de cette bouffée d'orgueil bien agréable, il en subissait des conséquences néfastes : elle était sur ses traces. Elle le traquait avec un tel acharnement qu'elle le contraignait à agir.

Il ne voulait pas. Il aurait tant voulu éviter cette rencontre.

Mais elle l'y obligeait.

Et il était désormais prêt.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Clarice repoussa le dossier ouvert devant elle :

- Non, vous vous trompez, agent Fox. Ce ne peut pas être lui ». Le jeune homme assis à l'autre bout de la table encombrée de papiers, de photographies et de chemises en carton se rembrunit. « Je connais Lecter et tout ça ne lui ressemble pas »

- Mais les indices sont nombreux : le rapport de l'agent Perk, qui revient de l'ambassade, le passeport, les adresses et… ». La voix forte et sûre de Crawford le coupa net dans ses explications :

- Agent Fox, je vous remercie, mais nous avons déjà noté ces détails et je suis entièrement de l'avis de l'agent Starling : ce n'est pas Lecter.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda l'agent Fox, avec une pointe d'agacement. Il ne comprenait pas le rejet du dossier qu'il avait monté. Crawford se tourna vers Clarice, assise un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche : « Agent Starling ? » souffla-t-il, en guise d'invitation à prendre la parole.

Autour de la grande table, les yeux des quatre autres agents présents se tournèrent vers Clarice. Mais cela n'impressionna pas la jeune femme. Elle avait l'habitude, elle en avait vu d'autres et ses nerfs étaient solides. Cette conférence interne, dont l'objet était de faire le bilan sur le dossier Lecter, était déjà la septième ou huitième du genre.

- Merci monsieur » fit Clarice de ce ton neutre, un peu froid, qui plaçait une distance nécessaire et polie entre elle et ses interlocuteurs. Sans esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, sans sourciller, Clarice attrapa les soit-disantes preuves présentées par son collègue Nathan Fox et les démonta avec une rigueur et une précision implacables : « Et bien, tout d'abord, le choix du pays me paraît impossible : un américain est trop visible en Chine… Lecter ne parle pas le chinois. Enfin… aux dernières nouvelles, il se débrouillait juste un peu en japonais, c'est tout… » Elle soupira : « Je vous le concède, il a pu apprendre… ».

Clarice sortait au fur et à mesure de son discours, toutes les pièces apportées à l'appui de l'argumentation de Fox et les démontait une par une : le choix de l'hôtel de l'individu traqué, le choix des vins commandé qui « _n'étaient pas les bons_ », le mode de vie qui était décrit dans le rapport. Selon Clarice, tout était en contradiction avec le Dr Lecter.

Fox, sous le poids de l'analyse développée par Clarice, s'enfonçait petit à petit dans son fauteuil, trop conscient désormais d'avoir mal apprécié le dossier.

Clarice attrapa une pièce dans un volumineux dossier et l'examina brièvement : « Quant au passeport, il est visiblement contrefait, ça, c'est une évidence. Mais la photographie n'est pas probante. Ce peut être n'importe quel délinquant en cavale. Les tueurs en série ne sont pas tous polyglottes et globe-trotters, au contraire ils demeurent en général sur notre territoire. Lecter est une exception ». Clarice recula et laissa son dos s'enfoncer dans le dossier de son fauteuil. « Pour celui-là… » commença-t-elle avant de jeter le passeport au milieu de la table : « je dirais que c'est un de nos nombreux délinquants en col blanc… quelque trafiquant de drogue ou d'arme… C'est plutôt pour la brigade financière, je crois ».

- Je suis d'accord » trancha Crawford en opinant du chef. « Messieurs ? » demanda-t-il aux trois autres agents assis autour de la table. Les agents Fox et Denvers, jeunes recrues, ainsi que l'agent spécial Rutherford, acquiescèrent. Ce dernier fixa Clarice droit dans les yeux et la questionna avec une curiosité toute professionnelle : « Agent Starling, qu'ont données vos dernières investigations ? »

Clarice se crispa légèrement. Elle reboucha nerveusement son stylo bille et, avec la maîtrise d'elle-même qui la caractérisait, elle entreprit d'exposer ses conclusions qui pouvaient se résumer en un seul mot : « Rien ». Elle soupira et ajouta, d'un air un peu las : « Je n'ai rien trouvé de probant ».

- Pourtant, agent Starling, vous sembliez être enthousiaste, la semaine dernière, avant de partir pour Baton Rouge.

- Je ne nie pas que la piste était intéressante. Peut-être était-elle bonne. En tout cas, elle est froide désormais et mes recherches n'ont rien donné.

- N'êtes vous pas trop prudente, à l'inverse de l'agent Fox qui lui s'emballe bien trop vite ? » Starling ne put réprimer un sourire : la comparaison de leurs tempéraments et caractères opposés était fort juste.

- Peut-être… Mais avec Lecter, je reste toujours sur une certaine réserve. Mes conclusions sont dans mon rapport » indiqua Clarice en poussant vers le centre de la table un dossier beige, côté et barré du patronyme du Dr Lecter.

- Bien… » soupira Crawford, « le dossier Lecter est au point mort ». Le directeur du service des Sciences du Comportement du FBI referma le dossier noir qui était ouvert devant lui et attira à sa place une chemise jaune qui débordait de papiers : « Dossier suivant : Peter Dole, le tueur de Louisiane… Rutherford, avez-vous bouclé l'affaire ? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après que la réunion se fut achevée, Crawford laissa partir tout le monde, à l'exception de Clarice :

- Agent Starling, un instant s'il vous plait ». Clarice, déjà levée et prête à quitter la pièce, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son supérieur hiérarchique : « Fermez la porte ». Elle s'exécuta et revint vers Crawford : « Monsieur ? »

- Vous savez où il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous le regard perçant et inquisiteur de Crawford, Clarice se raidit. Elle hésita un instant, puis, relâchant la tension qui l'étreignait, elle baissa légèrement les yeux et murmura dans un souffle : « Oui. Je crois que oui… »

- Il est aux USA, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarice soupira : « Je n'en suis pas tout à faire sûre, mais… » Elle hésita pui ajouta d'une voix ferme : « oui. Je pense que oui. La piste de Baton rouge était froide, les indices étaient minimes, les preuves quasi inexistantes… Mais… Comment dire… » Elle hésita. Crawford esquissa un sourire carnassier :

- Mais vous l'avez senti. Vous avez senti sa présence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarice hocha la tête : « Exactement. Il n'y avait presque rien dans ce motel, aucune empreinte. Mais il restait un morceau de bouchon de vin. Un bourgogne. Un vin qu'il aime. La description donnée par le restaurateur français, en ville, ne correspond pas tout à fait à Lecter. Cependant… » Les yeux de Clarice se perdirent dans le vide : « Les ris de veau. Il a commandé des ris de veau…

- Tout à fait son genre.

- C'est un de ces plats préférés. Le restaurateur m'a dit que le client se faisait passer pour un italien. Il lisait le purgatoire de Dante » fit-elle, presque rêveuse devant le choix littéraire de Lecter. Elle marqua une courte pause, puis repris avec son efficace professionnalisme : « Ce ne sont pas des preuves scientifiques, ce ne sont pas des éléments qu'on peut apporter au tribunal, bien sûr. Mais je sais que c'est lui. J'ai multiplié les contacts partout sur le territoire. J'ai des agents de liaisons, des enquêteurs, des relais… Je sais que je finirais par le localiser… » Les yeux de Clarice se mirent à briller un peu, révélant son excitation de chasseur suivant sa proie : « Je le connais bien, Monsieur… presque mieux que moi-même. Je sais que je me rapproche de lui. Je finirais par l'arrêter… »

Crawford scruta le visage sérieux et pourtant encore un peu juvénile de sa protégée : « Faites bien attention à vous, Clarice. Il… Il n'est pas comme les autres tueurs en série… Lui aussi, il vous 'renifle' ».

Clarice leva un œil amusé vers son supérieur : « Je ne le sais que trop, monsieur… »

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hannibal se dirigea vers le pavillon de banlieue de l'agent Starling d'un pas de chat, les sens en alerte, en faisant très attention à ne pas être vu par un voisin. Il espionnait consciencieusement Clarice depuis des semaines et il avait attendu le moment propice pour agir. Il connaissait désormais toutes les habitudes de la jeune femme. On était jeudi. Il savait que, sauf imprévu, elle rentrerait vers 19h, juste après avoir effectué quelques courses au supermarché. Lecter eut un sourire carnassier. Clarice était si prévisible. Il la connaissait par cœur.

D'un geste très rapide, Hannibal sortit de sa poche un passe-partout et, avec un doigté habille, il travailla la serrure. La fausse clef frotta dans le barillet quelques secondes et le petit 'clic' magique retentit bien vite. Lecter eut un rictus satisfait. Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans l'intimité de Clarice.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce. Il n'y avait pas à proprement parler d'entrée. A gauche, on pénétrait directement dans la cuisine et à droite, en descendant deux petites marches, on était déjà dans le salon. Lecter fit prudemment, à pas de chat, le tour de l'habitation. Il repéra l'emplacement des meubles, du téléphone, du bureau. Ses doigts, non gantés, effleuraient tout. Il lui importait peu de laisser des empreintes ; bien au contraire, il marquait son territoire. Chaque ligne de ses mains, inscrites sur les murs ou sur les objets appartenant à Clarice, était comme une prise de possession. L'identité judiciaire viendrait et constaterait cette appropriation de chaque chose. Il en jouissait déjà.

Tout le rez-de-chaussée était dans les tons de beige, de sable et de bois. Des couleurs chaudes, agréables, reposantes. Il trouva la maison sobre et de bon goût. Il devait y faire bon vivre pensa Hannibal. Le téléphone l'attira tout particulièrement. Le témoin rouge lumineux, signalant la présence de messages sur le répondeur, piqua sa curiosité. Son doigt s'écrasa contre la touche lecture : " oui, heu, Clarice, c'est Terry. Tu ne me rappelles toujours pas, alors j'insiste... Je t'en prie, téléphones-moi. Heu... j'attends... Au revoir. _Biiiip !_ Bonjour Madame Sterling, ici le service de la comptabilité. Je vous appelle parce que vous n'avez pas porté tous les justificatifs afférents à votre déplacement en Ohio le mois dernier. Il manque les pièces relatives au vol retour cotées B-T-55… L'imprimé rose. Vous devez m'apporter votre carte d'embarquement et... " Lecter écoutait les explications administratives d'une oreille distraite. Clarice n'avait pas de messages intéressants.

La bande s'étant arrêtée, il appuya sur la touche " _effacer messages_ ". Le répondeur lui demander de confirmer : il enfonça la touche OK. L'appareil lui répondit sur l'écran gris : " _message(s) effacé(s)_ ". Le voyant rouge ne clignotait plus. Lecter eut un sourire satisfait et sortit son petit canif. La lame étroite brilla à la lumière et le docteur Lecter la fit jouer entre ses doigts. Il se pencha vers le téléphone et entailla le fil à la base du poste. Afin que Clarice ne s'aperçoive de rien, il coinça le fil sous l'appareil. Le téléphone était désormais coupé et l'opération était invisible.

Ce travail était certainement superflu ; si son plan fonctionnait parfaitement, Clarice n'aurait pas le temps de s'approcher du poste... et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout ne s'exécute pas comme il l'avait minutieusement prévu. Mais Lecter préférait rester prudent.

Il emprunta l'escalier et visita l'étage, composé de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. La plus grande chambre, de couleur bleue, était celle occupée par Clarice. La seconde qui n'avait jamais été retapissée, servait de débarras. Les murs choquèrent Lecter ; la tapisserie vieillie, devenue jaunâtre, couvertes de motifs enfantins représentant de petits soldats de plombs rouge foncé, vert bouteille et noir. Comment Clarice avait-elle pu laisser cette pièce en friche avec ces murs infâmes ?

Dans cette chambre étaient empilés de vieux cartons remplis de livres et de revues, un ordinateur préhistorique démembré ainsi qu'un aspirateur et des valises vides. Au fond se trouvait une grande armoire pleine de linge dont les portes restaient entrouvertes. Il ressortit, un peu déçu, et pénétra dans la chambre de Clarice.

Elle était assez sommairement meublée : un lit, une table de nuit ancienne, une armoire bon marché à monter soi-même et une commode dépareillée qui avait fait son temps. Clarice avait dû porter ses efforts financiers sur le séjour et la cuisine, les lieux les plus conviviaux. La fenêtre n'avait pas été ouverte et le lit était à moitié défait ; elle avait du partir précipitamment. Il s'avança et saisit le bord des draps afin de les porter à ses narines. L'odeur de sa peau et ses artifices olfactifs étaient les mêmes.

Il se rappelait encore de sa première visite, de la première fois qu'il avait sentit son parfum : l'Air du temps, de Nina Ricci, ainsi que sa crème à la camomille...

Il sortit de la pièce et se faufila dans la salle de bains. Il s'avança d'abord vers le lavabo et examina le parfum posé sur le plan blanc autour de la vasque : l'Air du temps, de Nina Ricci et une crème de jour de supermarché. Clarice n'avait pas changé. Dans le placard à gauche étaient posés divers pots de crème, dont un baume pour le corps. Lecter ouvrit le pot et le sentit avec délectation et lenteur. Il trempa son doigt dans la texture onctueuse, la porta à son nez, puis s'essuya les mains à la serviette pendue à la porte en verre surplombant la baignoire. Il imaginait très bien, en regardant la baignoire, Clarice sortir de l'eau, essuyer son corps et s'enduire de cette crème épaisse, malaxer sa chair pour faire pénétrer l'onguent. Hmmm... Une peau bien ferme, une chair délicate... Son goût devait être sans pareil...

Abandonnant ses rêveries gustatives, Hannibal ouvrit le petit placard à pharmacie caché derrière le miroir : aspirine, paracétamol, anti histaminique... Tiens, se dit Lecter, Clarice était sujette aux allergies... Il se demandait bien quel élément provoquait une réaction dans son corps... Il poursuivit son inventaire : encore de l'aspirine, des gélules pour soigner le rhume, du sirop pour la toux, et divers autres flacons habituels dans une pharmacie. Aucun remède contre l'insomnie, aucun antidépresseur, aucun relaxant... Il sourit : l'agent Starling était véritablement quelqu'un de très solide. Il quitta la salle d'eau satisfait et descendit lentement l'escalier.

De retour vers la cuisine, Lecter inspecta minutieusement chaque placard et détailla tous les aliments se trouvant sur les étagères : des céréales pour le petit déjeuner, mais aussi des biscottes, des boites de conserves, des soupes lyophilisées, rien que de très banal. Il ouvrit le frigo.

Le silence fut rompu par ce bruit de succion si particulier, celui du joint de caoutchouc frottant contre le cadre de métal, ainsi que par celui des bouteilles, rangées dans la porte, s'entrechoquant. Il découvrit une bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une brique de jus d'orange entamés. Il coinça la porte du frigo avec son pied et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en tira alors une petite fiole qu'il fit miroiter devant ses yeux et il versa dans chacun des deux récipients un peu de son contenu. Clarice allait rentrer et elle finirait bien par boire quelque chose.

Sur les étagères, il trouva également une salade de légumes entamée qu'il arrosa également de quelques gouttes. Peut-être ne boirait-elle que de l'eau du robinet... Alors il fallait espérer qu'elle ait faim. Cette besogne achevée, il referma le réfrigérateur et retourna au salon.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Clarice poussa la porte de chez elle d'un coup d'épaule. Elle avait les bras encombrés de paquets. Aller au supermarché faire les courses l'agaçait profondément. Elle en devenait maladroite. Sur le parking du magasin, elle s'était pris une averse et elle sentait dans ses bras le papier brun des sacs se déchirer.

Elle pressa le pas pour les déposer sur la table de travail. Malgré sa précipitation, un sac brun complètement ramolli par la pluie céda sous le poids de son contenu et des boites de conserve se répandirent sur le sol :

- Merde ! » pesta Clarice, « c'est pas vrai ». Elle souffla bruyamment et posa le seul sac entier et rescapé dans l'évier. Ses yeux parcoururent le champ de bataille : rien de bien grave, pas de nourriture sur le sol, seulement des boites fermées, des packs de lait ou de jus de fruit. Elle ramasserait ça une fois la voiture vidée. Elle ressortit et alla chercher deux gros paniers de plus à l'intérieur du coffre de sa Ford.

Pénétrant à nouveau dans sa cuisine, elle enjamba les provisions éclatées sur le sol. Elle soupira et après avoir posé les sacs restants, elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Ces activités ménagères étaient pires que du sport : poussée de chariot, course sous la pluie, levé de poids, etc. Elle attrapa la brique de jus de fruit et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec de l'ongle.

Elle avala de longues gorgées de jus d'orange puis s'interrompit. Quand avait-elle ouvert cette bouteille ? Ce liquide avait un drôle de goût, un peut aigre. Elle manipula jusqu'à qu'elle trouve la date limite de consommation. Non... Le produit n'était pas périmé. Peut-être après tout sa gorge fatiguée par une journée difficile ne reconnaissait plus bien le parfum orangé, ou bien alors était-ce le frigo... Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas javellisé ? Bien trop longtemps.

Elle repris une gorgée et grimaça... Les bactéries avaient dû des développer, ou bien cette bouteille avait été ouverte depuis plus longtemps qu'elle en le pensait. Non, décidément, ce jus était trop désagréable. Elle se releva et alla vider le reste du contenu dans l'évier.

Comme sa soif n'avait pas été étanchée, elle chercha dans un sac en papier une autre brique de jus d'orange. Ou étaient passées les boissons ? Elle sortit des légumes, un flacon de Javel, un tube de dentifrice mais toujours pas de jus de fruit... Elle souffla et sourit en regardant le sol : le jus d'orange avait volé lors de son entrée fracassante. Il gisait à côté d'une boite de poivrons en lamelles au bas des deux marches du salon. Elle ramassa les deux produits et ouvrit la boisson tant convoitée. Le liquide encore frais coulait agréablement sur sa langue. Ha... oui, rien à voir. Celui-là était bien meilleur.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et contempla le sol encombré : " Bon, aller.. Il faut ranger ". Elle s'accroupit et rassembla les boites de conserve éparpillées. En se relevant, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Les courses l'avaient fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle rangea dans le réfrigérateur la bouteille qu'elle venait d'entamer et les produits laitiers. La lumière du frigo était très forte, ses yeux clignèrent. Elle secoua sa tête.

Elle prit ensuite les produits d'entretien et se baissa pour les ranger sous l'évier. En se redressant, le vertige fut cette fois-ci plus violent. Elle chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la table de travail. Mon Dieu, elle allait faire un malaise. Ce n'était pas les courses, non... « Le jus d'orange ! » pensa Clarice, ce jus était réellement avarié. Elle faisait une intoxication alimentaire. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au téléphone.

Lâchant le meuble de la cuisine, elle essaya d'atteindre le mur prés du frigo afin de se rapprocher du téléphone mais sa vue se brouilla et elle tomba au sol. Il fallait qu'elle avance, même à quatre pattes.

Dans la pénombre du salon, il lui sembla alors voir des jambes... des jambes d'homme. Elle tenta d'aiguiser son regard. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu redresser la tête afin de voir son visage, une voix déchira le silence :

- Bonsoir Clarice ".

Mon Dieu, il était là. ! Lecter ! Elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle était donc droguée. Voie sans issue. Lecter ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Elle essaya d'articuler une supplique mais sa bouche était comme paralysée, il n'en sortit qu'un gémissement.

- Tsss. Tsss. Chut, calmez-vous Clarice. Là... inutile de vous agiter. Chut. Ce n'est rien. Juste un petit sédatif... ". Elle s'évanouit à ses pieds.

Lecter se pencha sur elle, la saisit sous les bras et la traîna jusqu'au canapé du salon. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière provenant du plafonnier de la cuisine. Lecter appréciait cette lumière tamisée. Il l'assit sur le canapé. Le corps de Clarice s'affaissa à moitié vers l'arrière : elle était à présent à demi couchée.

Il contempla un instant sa poupée mécanique puis s'agenouilla devant elle, entre ses jambes écartées. Sa tête renversée en arrière laissait voir sa gorge blanche magnifique. Ses bras désarticulés tombaient lourdement le long de son corps et ses mains tendaient leurs paumes vers le plafond. Hannibal avança ses doigts vers ce cou offert et descendit doucement vers le premier bouton du chemiser, qu'il dégrafa lentement.

Un par un, avec soin et en mesure, tel un métronome, il ouvrait le tissu sur la poitrine offerte de Clarice. Puis, il écarta les deux pans, laissant apparaître son ventre musclé et ses seins prisonniers d'un sobre soutien-gorge blanc cassé. Il fallait qu'il sente son corps. Son nez glissait sur la peau de sa gorge, puis descendit vers son ventre. Sa mâchoire frémissait de plaisir. Sa peau était toute douce et tiède. L'odeur de son corps le mettait en appétit. Il la saisit par les aisselles et l'attira vers lui afin d'ôter le chemiser. Il renifla alors ses épaules délicates, ses bras, son poignet, le revers puis la paume de sa main gauche.

Il se shootait à l'odeur du corps de Clarice. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la pénombre. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et chercha tout d'abord à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de l'agent Sterling. Il dégrafa ensuite le bouton, fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Lecter colla alors son corps contre celui de Clarice pour la soulever afin de faire glisser le pantalon. La jeune femme était comme une poupée désarticulée, un jouet dans ses bras.

Il souleva légèrement sa jambe gauche et renifla l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A genoux devant elle, le cerveau défoncé de son parfum, il était comme ivre. Il se laissa aller en arrière, la tête penchée, les yeux au plafond, les bras ballant le long du corps. Seules ses mains sur le plancher le retenait de la chute : il aurait pu, là, tomber d'extase. Il redressa sa tête, le regard dur et décidé, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Toujours à genoux devant le corps immobile de la jeune femme, il ôta son tee-shirt blanc. Sa poitrine frémissait. Il avança alors son visage entre les cuisses de Clarice.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Crawford s'énervait sur un dossier lorsque le jeune agent Paul Denvers laissa passer sa tête à travers la porte.

- Monsieur ?

- Quoi! " aboya Crawford.

- Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur, mais une personne prétendant être le Docteur Lecter est en ligne. Le service estime que l'appel est suffisamment sérieux pour vous le passer. Il pourrait s'agir effectivement d'Hannibal le cannibale. L'homme n'a visiblement pas peur d'être localisé mais il menace de raccrocher si vous ne le prenez pas immédiatement en ligne. Crawford frissonna.

- D'où appelle-t-il ?

- Il téléphone avec un portable, celui d'un certain Franck Henrich, un homme qui été assassiné la semaine dernière dans des circonstances obscures. La borne indique qu'il est dans le quartier ouest de la ville, le quartier résidentiel ".

Jack sursauta. Il connaissait l'adresse de Clarice. Téléphoner avec un cellulaire... C'était bien du Lecter tout craché. Il tentait le diable, il n'avait peur de rien. Il voulait qu'on le repère pour qu'on porte crédit à ces affirmations.

- Passez-moi cet appel ! " hurla Crawford.

Il saisit le combiné tandis que Paul lui fit signe que des voitures étaient déjà en route : les services avaient déjà compris qu'il existait un réel risque que Lecter se soit effectivement introduit chez l'agent Starling.

- Jack Crawford.

- Bonsoir jack. Ecoutez moi bien, je n'ai hélas que peu de temps et vos inspecteurs en ont déjà beaucoup gaspillé " Crawford reconnut instantanément la voix d'Hannibal.

- Je vous écoute Lecter.

- Je suis chez Clarice, Jack, mais elle ne va pas très bien. Je la laisse donc à vos bons soins. Je suis sur que vous adorerez Jack, vous adorerez... ". Le sang de Crawford se glaça dans ses veines.

- Lecter, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? " Hurla-t-il. Mais Lecter avait déjà raccroché.

Quand Crawford arriva sur les lieux, la maison de Clarice était déjà entièrement cernée par l'équipe du FBI. Les lumières bleues et rouges des voitures des policiers locaux scintillaient par dizaines. Crawford regardait l'agitation avec un sentiment de vertige et d'impuissance. Il savait que quoi qu'il s'était passé dans cette résidence, c'était déjà fini. Si Lecter avait souhaité tué Clarice, il l'avait déjà fait; Ce déploiement était superflu... voire ridicule. Seuls les experts scientifiques du FBI et peut-être ¾ il l'espérait ¾ une équipe médicale étaient désormais utiles. Il n'était plus question de traque mais de récolte vaine d'indices qui indiquerait ce que tout le monde savait déjà : Lecter était venu.

Le commandant Archer fit un signe qui lança l'assaut. Le bélier ne servit à rien. La porte de la maison de Clarice était ouverte. Les agents se déployèrent partout. Sans attendre que Archer lui signale que la zone était sécurisée, Crawford se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi par une équipe médicale, et il vit immédiatement le corps de Clarice, à droite, sur le canapé beige.

Le haut de son corps était à demi couché sur le sofa, penché sur la droite, mais ses pieds traînaient sur le sol. Ses bras étaient recroquevillés près de son visage, sous le menton. Sa bouche, bâillonnée par un foulard blanc, était maculée de sang. Le liquide rouge avait goutté jusque sur le parquet et une auréole rouge se formait sur le canapé près de sa tête. Un Tee-shirt d'homme était posé en travers de son corps dénudé, comme pour masquer d'éventuels outrages, des blessures intimes que Crawford avait peur de découvrir.

Crawford avait les yeux braqués sur Clarice, pétri d'horreur. Le médecin, à genoux prés d'elle rompit le silence :

- Elle est vivante " lança-t-il en prenant son pouls. Crawford ne voyait qu'une chose : l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient couvertes de sang. Le canapé en était baigné. Mon Dieu, Lecter avait donc... Crawford ne pouvait même pas imaginé ce qu'Hannibal avait fait endurer à Clarice.

Le médecin reprit le silence :

- Elle respire normalement, elle est seulement droguée ". Il ôta le bâillon de sa bouche et du sang coula, vite absorbé par le tissu du sofa.

- Ah... Elle a quelque chose dans la bouche " ajouta le toubib. Crawford s'approcha mais le jeune inspecteur Paul Denvers l'interpella :

- Monsieur ! "_IL_" a laissé une lettre à l'agent Starling ".

En effet, posé sur le téléphone, une enveloppe trônait à l'attention de Clarice.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Clarice sentait une douleur, lourde, diffuse, dans tout le corps mais aussi des points précis ou la souffrance était accrue, notamment au creux de son bras. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur la perfusion. Du blanc, l'hôpital.

A sa droite, Jack Crawford et derrière lui, deux inspecteurs du FBI, dont un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et à sa gauche, un médecin. Au fond de la pièce, elle aperçut également une infirmière. La lumière braquée dans ses yeux était violente. Le médecin retira la lampe et la tendit vers la jeune femme en blanc qui rangea l'instrument :

- Elle va bien, les pupilles ne sont presque plus dilatées. Elle a évacué le somnifère ". Crawford poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Monsieur ? " bafouilla Clarice encore engourdie par le breuvage du diable de Lecter. Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle avait du mal à articuler. " Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ".

Les visages autour d'elle reflétaient une gêne évidente, certains fuyaient son regard. Elle fronça d'un coup les sourcils :

- Lecter, je me souviens, il était chez moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ". Cette fois-ci, elle avait presque crié. " Je ne me souviens de rien ! ". Les regards autour d'elle étaient embarrassés.

Jack Crawford prit la parole :

- Il était bien là, oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien à présent.

- Comment ça, tout va bien ? Pourquoi était-il chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? " reprit-elle affolée.

- Doucement Clarice, ne vous énervez pas. Lecter est venu chez vous pour... comment dire... pour vous porter un message. Il voulait vous signifier que vous ne deviez plus le poursuivre. Et désormais, je suis d'accord : Clarice, vous devez laisse tomber. Une autre équipe se chargera de cette traque. C'est devenu trop dangereux pour vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il m'a juste endormi ? C'est ça, son message ?

- Il vous a remis... une lettre.

- Je veux voir cette lettre

- Ecoutez Clarice, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le moment, vous êtes encore très faible.

- Pardon ? Je suis là, alitée, sans comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé et vous me dites que je dois attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? Je veux la voir tout de suite !

-très bien, très bien, répondit Crawford avec douceur ". Il sortit de sa veste un papier plié en quatre et le tendit vers Clarice en la prévenant : " vous comprendrez qu'il en s'agit qu'une d'une photocopie : l'original est entre les mains du labo ".

Clarice attrapa le papier d'une main tremblante et lut en silence.

" _Chère Clarice, _

_Puisque vous teniez tellement à notre rapprochement, voici vos vœux exaucés. Nous avons communié : un peu de vous en moi, un peu de moi en vous. Maintenant, Clarice, il faut que vous appreniez à vivre sans moi. Laissez s'installer une certaine distance entre nous. Si vous cherchez encore à m'approcher, je vous satisferais au delà de toutes vos espérances et nous fusionnerons. Est-ce que vous le voulez vraiment ?_

_H.L. "_.

Clarice ouvrait des yeux épouvantés : " une communion ? Quelle communion ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Répondez-moi ! " souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée, le souffle court. Son cœur battait à tout rompre elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Crawford prit la parole et articula avec lenteur :

- Clarice, quand nous sommes arrivés, vous étiez à moitié dévêtue et... " Le visage de Clarice était empli de terreur et son regard s'embuait de larmes :

- Ho ! Mon Dieu... Il ne m'a pas... "

- Non, Clarice, il ne vous a pas... pas violée, non, ce n'est pas cela ".

Clarice s'agitait. Elle sentait que son corps était l'enjeu. Lecter avait certainement pris possession de son corps, mais comment ? Il fallait qu'elle se rassure, qu'elle s'examine. Elle commença à baisser les draps avec appréhension. Alors, elle vit le bandage sur le haut de sa cuisse droite. Elle releva les yeux vers Crawford, puis vers le médecin.

Crawford expliqua, avec une brutalité qu'il n'avait pourtant pas voulu : " il a mangé un morceau de vous, Clarice. Il a mordu l'intérieur votre cuisse droite, en haut, et a arraché la chair... Mais le médecin assure que ce n'est rien, vous ne garderez qu'un petite cicatrice ".

Clarice était pétrie d'effroi :

- Il m'a _mangée ?_? ". Elle fut prise d'un vertige.

Elle se reprit, en tremblant, et après un instant, elle ajouta :

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit que nous avions communié, qu'il y avait un peu de moi en lui_ et un peu de lui en moi_ ? _Que m'a-t-il laissé ?_ ".

Crawford baissa les yeux :

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez vous, vous gisiez sur le sol, vous aviez du sang partout. Le votre, mais aussi celui de Lecter, comme le labo l'a confirmé. Vous aviez notamment un bâillon ensanglanté. Le sang qui coulait de vos lèvres n'était pas le votre, Clarice. Lorsqu'on a ôté votre bâillon, on a trouvé un morceau de chair qui vous emplissait toute la bouche. La chair de Lecter. Il s'est arraché un morceau de bras avec les dents et vous l'a fourré dans la bouche. C'était là la communion dont il parlait : il a voulu faire de vous son égale : une cannibale qui chercherait à le dévorer ".

Dans la bouche...

Les mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Clarice.

Le morceau de chair... Des muscles, de la graisse et du sang...

Le sang de Lecter s'infiltrant entre ses dents, emplissant son palais, glissant dans sa gorge pour terminer sa course à l'intérieur d'elle, au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Désormais, et pour toujours, elle l'avait en elle...

Son goût dans la bouche.

**FIN… **

_**Ou peut-être pas…**_


End file.
